Harry has cum to Hogwarts
by Stitches Del Rey
Summary: A modern day fairytale with a twist


Scene 1 Harry is lying in his bed. The bed was a single bed, it represented the fact that Harry is single. Like the bed there's only one. Harry um, doesn't have a girlfriend. He always thought that girls like his aunt petunia were vile and couldn't get his head around what made a vag- va. the VV the va va voom. The girl penis so appealing. He'd once walked in on Hermoine flicking her berty bots every flavoured beans and apart from feeling like a bad femanist, he also felt sick like I feel sick sometimes when I get mad at my mom, so I lock myself in my room and eat my own hair. Harry stared at his YugiOh bedsheets. They were blue eyes white dragon bedsheets. He'd got those bedsheets as a present from Sirius black for international YugiOh day. Harry sniffed them, they still had the musk of the older Wolfmans scent. Harry sometimes wondered what it would be like to get fucked by a wolf...

Harry um. Was lying on his bed listening to Ariana grande

HARRY POTTER IS IN BED. It's a comfy bed and this bed came with bedknobs and broomsticks. That means dick. On his bed. Detention Mr Potter. It was all a dream the whole time

Professor Snape sauntered over to Harry. "You've not done your essay mr Potter". The larger nosed man said to the boy who lived. "I have" said Harry. Snape decided to otherlook this plothole because he was in a huff. Lepuff. "You're mothers sexy eyes won't get you out of this one mr Potter

"Coo blimey, you've got yourself a detention. Guvna!" Harry was mega annoyed this was his 14th detention today. Urgh! "This time mr Potter you're going straight to dumbledoors office, and I'll let him deal with you" Snape smirked and licked his lips, he was wearing androgyny by Jefree Starr

Harry beganclimbing the stair to dumbledoors office like an angry sheep climbing a flight of stairs. He opened the door with his young boy fingers and there peering at him from behind a pair of half moon spectacles was Professor Dumbledoor, his long elegant, glossy, beautiful, kind and gentle hair was blowing in the soft gentle, sexy, aggravated breeze. Harry stared at the older wizard in awe. He'd seen Dumbledoor before but never in this light. Dumbledoors breathe was so heavy and intoxicating that it physically knocked Harry off his feet from the other side of the room. Harry fell to the floor ashamed and embarrassed to have embarrassed himself in front of his sempai. Dumbledoor rushed to his feet and glided over to Harry like a piece of paper coming out a printer.

"Oh Harry Potter! My innocent boy who lived are you alright!"

"I'm fine" Harry lied. Harry was not fine. Harry's parents were dead. Dumbledoor scooped Harry up in one of his hands and it became apparent how great their height difference was. It was like a sycamore tree standing next to a shoe. The shoe was from angelic pretty. Com. Just one look in Dumbledoors eyes and Harry forgot all about the hardships that had come before. He didn't even remember his parents names. He couldn't believe all this time it had been there. In hogwarts. Dumbledoor, a real life blue eyes white dragon. Harry wished it was dumbledoors image printed on his bedsheets in that moment. Dumbledoor sat Harry down on his lap and cradled him curiously. The rest of the world seemed to melt away. When suddenly there was a hashtag throwback to book 2. Harry suddenly felt dumbledoors throbbing basalisk knocking against chamber of secrets. Harry let out a soft moaning myrtle and Dumbledoor leaned into his ear and laughed aggressively.

"Care for a dual?" Dumbledoors tone was a mix of yummy and hot Harry couldn't believe what was about to happen

"I've been watching you Harry and what a fine young man you've blossomed into, I might as well say it, I'm in love with you Harry Potter. I want to take of you always and forever and we can live in a cottage in Tokyo somewhere,"

"Harry burst into tears. This was all he ever wanted since book 4. "Oh dumby, I love you too. And I want to be the key to unlock your Dumbledoor"

"Dumbledoor's tearful smile quickly turned into a dark and lustful one. Well Mr Potter, I guess the time has come for you to tame the whomping willow."

"Harry gasps as dumbledoor tossed Harry into the floor and tore all of his clothes off in one fell swoop. Harry was wearing a leather harness, just in case. Dumbledoor grasped his elder wand and aimed it at Harry's lovehole, and shouting "expecto petrolium Jelly" Harry's boy cave was moist and crying and ready for his teacher.

"No Harry said"

Dumbledoor looked confused like a confused chopstick.

"what's wrong my little butterbeer?"

"My mother died, I want to feel the pain, she did, go in dry"

Just as soon as the the luba lovegood had appeared,. Harry's pure boybutt was dry. Unless all the eyes in the house when Dobby died.

"Are you ready Harry?"

"Harry wasn't sure, it was his first time and….

"Harry had been loved before but not like this.. Dumbledoor walked to the other side of the room and dropped his majestic cloak. Harry still bent over gazed at the old man's sexy six pack abs, and knew he was ready to recruit to Dumbledoor's army. But why was he standing all the way over there.

"Dumbledad, please come to me I need you"

"I'm going to do it from here,"

Harry was confused.

"Most people can't apperate from inside Hogwarts, but I am the head master and soon you will master my head. Dumbledoor is about to return to your Godrics Hollow"

"Dumbledoor disappeared from Harry's sight and reappirated inside Harry all 45 inches of his penis.

"Harry screamed out in pain. And the lightening scar on his forehead throbbed like a penis. He exploded everywhere, it flew for thirty feet. And Dumbledoor asked "do you want to stop" just then Harry had a vision of his mother, and realised this is what the spell was about. Harry's Mother realised her baby son would fall for a man who would want to love him bumways and so in her final moments cast a protection charm so that Harry could take all the cock he wanted

"No keep going" said Harry

"shit, son, don't need to tell me twice" as Dumbledoor, fucked the wee man rotten.

"I've got a mad eye and it's not feeling moody" dumbledoor sang into Harry's ear. Harry couldn't hear though as his eardrums had burst by this point and it was only a small trickle of blood running down from them

"I love magic" Harry thought to himself Dumbledoor's penis grew more because he was so turned on and Harry felt himself feel pregnant with the amount of penis inside him. It was so deep inside him that even the horcrux of Voldemort that lived in Harry's soul was getting off on it.

Suddenly Dumbledoor seized up and anounced he was going to spray his lovejuice like a lovesong baby. And roared out Proffessor Treloany losing her job.

"hogwarts is all I have" he said confusingly and just then he was pushed over the edge. Wizard cum exploded out of every pore in Harry's body. Like a mily fire hydrant. It flew out his mouth and his thighs and his arm pits and filled the entire office and then the entire castle was filled with Dumbledoor's Semen.

Dumbledoor sat back and all the semen soaked up and went into his penseive and then Harry lay lying on the floor, trembling.

Then the got married, and that's the end. And Harry named his child Stitches Del Rey, and then began the new series of books where I get my letter to go Hogwarts.


End file.
